Keep It A Secret (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: A one-shot request for Rider09. Tails and Rouge have a secretive relationship that, due to their respective jobs, they can't really go public with. But when the two are actually alone for the first time, things get heated. Read and review. Please, no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I only own this one-shot. I own nothing to do with Sonic or any associated companies.**

**And now for more one-shot Tails-related smut. Because... sort of becoming a thing lately, I'm noticing. I do have proper stories for people to read, you know. Try them? Maybe? Anyway, yeah, this was requested not long after my last More Toys chapter, and since it was the second thing requested, it's the second one I'm taking care of. This time, it's Tails and Rouge. I've never written Rouge smut before, but as I do with most smut, people are probably going to like it. As always, all characters are of the appropriate age, and I'll see you all at the bottom when it's all done.**

* * *

Tails the fox was at the gym with Knuckles and Sonic. The three had dates tonight, but wanted to get some quick work done before going out. Knuckles was dating the lovely Tikal, Sonic was dating the beautiful Amy Rose, and Tails was dating Rouge the bat... but only he and Rouge knew that.

"So," said Sonic, doing some standing sprints, "when are we going to meet this girlfriend of yours?"

Tails smiled. "Maybe soon. She's... a little bit nervous."

"She's been a little bit nervous for four months now," said Knuckles. "Come on. You've given us little information to go on besides the fact that she's a girl and she definitely exists."

"Or does she?" Sonic asked.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked, lifting some weights.

"What if you're making this girl up? What if you're using it as a metaphor to hide something shameful?"

The yellow fox raised an eyebrow. "Like, what? A beard?"

"That's the phrase," Sonic said, snapping his finger. "Yes. A beard."

"Sonic, for a beard to work, you have to be seen with it," Tails said.

"Maybe it's not a beard then," said Knuckles. "More like five o'clock shadow?"

"That reminds me, we've got to see Shadow at five o'clock," said Sonic. "See how he's adjusting to being a good guy."

"Yep," said Knuckles. "And considering who the person is that's looking after him? I'd turn good after just a few seconds."

"Dude, you have a girlfriend," said Tails.

"Yeah, but... have you seen Rouge?" Knuckles asked. "I sweat, Shadow must be insane to not go right after her."

Sonic smiled. "I mean, I love Amy, but she's admitted that she might be gay for Rouge."

"I think we all are," said Knuckles.

Tails shook his head. "Come on, guys. Let's just finish this workout and go."

"Aw... is the fox upset because we're right?" Sonic asked.

"No, the fox is upset because you two are being a bit misogynistic towards women, and he's also upset because, believe it or not, he does actually have a girlfriend. But he also feels like his friends maybe don't deserve to know most of the time."

"Okay, okay," said Knuckles, waving his hands. "The fox's taller and way more handsome friend apologises."

"As does the fox's best friend," said Sonic. "We're worry, dude."

The yellow fox sighed. "It's okay."

"We just... we'd really like to meet her," said Knuckles.

"You will," said Tails. "When she's ready."

"And when will that be?" asked Sonic.

Tails smiled. "When she's ready."

The blue hedgehog and the red echidna sighed at Tails' vagueness, and they went back to their workout. They showered individually, got dressed, and all went home. Tails propped up on his couch, watching some TV to pass the time while Sonic and Knuckles went to check on Shadow.

The reason that Tails wasn't with his friends to check on Shadow wasn't because he didn't care about the black and red hedgehog. On the contrary. Tails was one of the first to discover that Shadow did have a good side, and was one of the first to convince him to fight for good after Eggman's control was gone.

No, the reason that Tails stayed away was because, if he had crossed paths with Rouge, then everyone would pick up on their relationship. Or that's what they both said. In truth, Tails thought about Rouge a lot, in a lot of ways. Most of those ways ended with his hand wrapped around his penis, praying that it was any of Rouge's holes instead.

And, if their secret pictures were anything to go by, Rouge wanted that too. She'd sent many private pictures to Tails of her body, and the yellow fox took time to appreciate her curves. Her large breasts, shapely ass, long legs, and gorgeous face were more than enough for him. And, vice versa too, as Tails' body was beginning to show muscle. His fur was naturally attracting, having a cute quality, and as Rouge had told him, he was packing quite a bit of meat between his legs.

Of course, he couldn't be too sure of that himself as he was still a virgin. Not for lack of trying however. He tried to get together with Cream, but they broke it off and decided to remain close friends. He tried with Cosmo too, but then she sadly died in an accident trying to save everyone else.

That second experience was especially jarring, and Tails didn't just stay away from women after that. He stayed away from everyone. Until Rouge came along. As they got to know each other, she restored his confidence, and the two felt a bond starting to form. One that he doubted that either of them would have felt if what happened didn't happen in the first place.

Tails was shaken from it as his phone vibrated, and he smiled seeing the number as private. "Hello, beautiful."

"Hey, handsome!" said Rouge on the other end. "Hehe. How are you today?"

"I'm good," said Tails. "Got a good workout in, been working on stuff at the shop, the usual. You?"

"Also the usual. Helping Shadow more and more each day," Rouge said. "Sonic and Knuckles came around to check too."

"How'd they behave around him?"

"Surprisingly civilised," Rouge giggled. "They're helping him a bit more. They even had a game of basketball in our court, and Shadow won two-on-one."

Tails chuckled. "That's cool."

"They also talked about their dates for tonight," Rouge said.

"Yeah, I figured that they would," said Tails. "They kept talking about it at the gym too."

Rouge giggled. "It's weird to think. I'm basically Shadow's parole officer, since I live closest to him, and I should be putting all of my focus on him. But... I can't help but think about you... and certain parts of you..."

Tails blushed. "I think a lot about certain parts of you too... and you have way more parts to like than I do..."

Rouge smiled. "Well, don't you know how to charm a girl?"

Tails' ears lowered. "Did... did I say something wrong there?"

"Not at all, sweetie," Rouge said. "I was just teasing you."

The yellow fox chuckled. "My naughty bat..."

"My handsome fox..."

Tails sighed. "Say... I know that we have a no dating in public rule, but what if, I don't know, one of us made a meal and the other came over to enjoy it?"

"My, my, Tails, are you actually asking me out on a date?" Rouge asked.

"If I remember correctly, when this whole thing started, you did kiss me first," Tails said.

"That I did," the white bat laughed. "And, do you know what? Still the best kiss I've ever had."

Tails smiled. "Well... considering our phone activities, I hope that we wind up doing more than kissing for tonight's date..."

"Ooh, I like this surge of confidence that you have all of the sudden," Rouge said huskily. "It's a real turn-on..."

"Yeah, well, when you meet the right woman, you don't need to worry about that sort of stuff. And, plus... you're gorgeous. You're stunning. And it sucks that we barely get to interact with each other, and when we do, we have to keep it as professional as possible for the sake of the others."

"I know," said Rouge. "But I promise, tonight, you and me are going to have a lovely time."

"Well, then, I'd better brush up on my cooking skills," Tails said. "Wait... did you accept my invitation for the date?"

"I may have," said Rouge. "Who knows? I might wind up sending you naked pictures soon..."

"Don't tempt me," Tails said. His phone then buzzed, and he opened it to see a picture from Rouge, showing her breasts just barely hidden by one of her arms. "Well... now I'm tempted..."

Rouge gigged. "I'll get my present later tonight. See you then.."

The white bat then hung up, as did Tails. The yellow fox decided to do some cleaning up around his house, vacuuming, spraying, and packing away what needed to be done. He checked the time and then his eyes widened a bit, and he got out his phone, hoping to send a message to Rouge about when they'd meet, but he saw that he had a message off of her.

"Huh... must have missed it..." He read it. "Seeing me at round about six, huh? Well, all right. Works for me." His phone then dinged with another message, this one a lot more... detailed and descriptive. Tails felt his trousers tighten. "Better take care of this... or save it for her? Hmm..." Tails closed his eyes, and managed to will his boner to calm down. "I can hold it."

He then saw that he had roughly an hour and a half left on the clock. He went to get in a quick workout, followed by a quick shower, and then he looked over his clothes, trying to decide what to wear for his date with Rouge. He eventually chose a crisp black and grey suit which Sonic got him as a graduation gift.

"This... looks good..." Tails said, putting it on. "Still fits too." He then looked at his tails waggling. "Well... not all of it..."

He still had time, so he went downstairs to check up on the food he was preparing. He decided to go with some chicken and noodles, since he saw Rouge eating some for lunch once when they went to visit Shadow, so he was hoping that he'd get it right. And, since they were both old enough, he got out a bottle of wine, which was Knuckles' graduation gift.

"Man, my friends get me some cool stuff sometimes," Tails said to himself. He then checked his phone, getting a message off of Rouge. "Ah... she's leaving now."

Tails saw that he had twenty minutes still, so he sprayed around quickly, also getting the food all sorted out as well. He did one last check around of his house, making sure that everything was in place and set up when he heard his doorbell ring. He breathed out a sigh and went to open it.

"Hello, Rouge..." Tails said. He stopped in his tracks as he saw his secret girlfriend. "Oh, my..."

Rouge stood before him, wearing some light makeup around her eyes, cheeks, and lips. She flashed a sweet, sexy grin at him, silently giving him permission to check out her dress too. It was scarlet red, with a black lacy pattern across the bottom of the skirt, which was a few inches above Rouge's feet, clad in some sexy black heel boots. Rouge also wore a belt around her arm, a black choker around her neck, and a peach-coloured purse over her shoulder.

"Holy... crap..." Tails gasped. "Rouge, you look beautiful."

The white bat smiled. "And you look handsome in your suit." She leaned over to kiss his cheek, walking in and sniffing. "Hmm... is that... noodles with chicken?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah. I... um... remember you eating them when we went to see Shadow. Since we don't talk much about the food that we like, this was the only thing that I could think of."

"Damn lunch break mix ups, I tell you," Rouge smiled. "But, still, it smells delicious." She stepped further in, looking at the kitchen table. "Ooh, you got a fancy setup. With wine too?" She turned back to Tails and playfully raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Tails blushed heavily. "N-No! I mean... we're old enough to drink, and I thought that... you'd like it?"

Rouge smiled. "It's fine, darling. I appreciate you going the extra mile." She saw the bottle. "Ooh, a nice red. A bit sweeter than white, I think."

"You think so?" Tails asked. "I don't know a lot about how it works. Hell, I don't even know how well that goes with what we're eating."

The white bat giggled, floating over to kiss Tails' cheek. "It's no problem. Let's eat, yeah?"

Tails blushed, going over to the kitchen table and pulling out Rouge's seat for her. "Milady."

"Ooh, a gentleman as well as a scholar?" Rouge winked, sitting down and putting her purse aside as she brought the chair back to the table. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," said the yellow fox, sitting on the other end. "So... um... shall we?"

"Ready when you are," Rouge said. She took another sniff of the food. "Ooh..." She grabbed her fork, mixing the food in and putting it in her mouth. She chewed and bit the food, soon swallowing it down. "Oh, wow. So, you're intelligent, charming, handsome, and a great cook? Is there anything you can't do?"

"Remember to make dessert?" Tails suggested, smiling.

"Oh, don't worry..." Rouge said, slipping a foot out of her shoe, rubbing it against Tails' leg. "I'll give you something nice to eat later..."

Tails gulped. "Oh... that... sounds lovely..."

Rouge giggled, pulling her foot away. "I'm really glad we're eating together. This is honestly what I wanted from a first date with you."

"Me too," said Tails. "I'm glad that you're enjoying it so much. I've never put this much effort into even most of my inventions."

"Well, I just feel all flattered," Rouge smiled. "What drove you to do this, exactly?"

Tails blushed. "Wanting to spend more time with you. I love what we have, just being in contact with you, but... I kind of feel selfish. I wanted more, and this seemed like the best way for me to get it, I guess?"

Rouge giggled, leaning forward, making sure to press her breasts together. "Get what, exactly? Get me here so that you could have your wicked way with me?"

"Oh, my..." Tails said. "I mean... if I were like that... could you be okay with that?"

Rouge winked. "I might be..."

The yellow fox's eyes widened. "Um... well... to explain more properly what I mean, I guess it really does just come down to wanting to be a proper couple with you..."

Rouge smiled. "I get that... I've been thinking about that too. And also about why we haven't been able to express it more publicly..."

"Because of Shadow, right?" Tails said. "You're worried that he might get jealous?"

"Actually... he's fine with it," said Rouge.

Tails raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. He'd probably smile at the fact that you and I are even on this date right now. I sometimes talk to him about you, all good things."

"Well, duh," Tails joked.

The white bat laughed. "I've asked him to keep quiet about it too."

"Not difficult, considering how hard it is to get him to talk," Tails chuckled.

"True," Rouge smiled. "But, I guess that part of it is... it's kind of exciting, you know?"

"Exciting? How so?"

Rouge ate some more of her food. "Well... it's like having a little secret between two friends that nobody else knows, and others will say stuff that they want to believe, and they'll smile and laugh and joke about it. But we're the real winners at the end of the day, I think."

Tails pursed his lips. "You know... I think that I see your point there..." He smiled. "It is pretty fun. I mean, Sonic and Knuckles were kind of making fun of me for not having a girlfriend earlier. But, then again, the girlfriend that I have is way more beautiful than either of theirs."

Rouge blushed. "Beautiful? I... like that. It beats gorgeous and hot by a country mile."

"I feel like beautiful could be used inside and out, you know?" Tails said. "And I'm also very happy to be saying this in real life and not just on the other end of a computer screen after you send me a naughty picture."

Rouge giggled. "It's nice to hear it, I'll admit. Now, keep explaining to make my head even bigger," she winked.

Tails smiled. "Well... I feel like I've gotten to know a lot about you, even though we don't interact as much as I'd like. You've told me about your problems, your insecurities, and I like to think that I've helped. And I've told you about my own issues too, and... you've always been patient. You've always helped me, no matter what mood I'm in. And, look, I know it's only been for a few months, but... I really like the time that we've spent together."

Rouge blushed, reaching a hand over. "I really like it too. Thank you, just for helping me..."

Tails smiled. "I... don't suppose you mind skipping lunch a bit?"

Rouge smirked, quickly sipping some of her wine before kissing Tails deeply. Their lips crashed hard, and they both moaned at the kiss, swapping the sweet taste of wine as well as the taste of each other. Rouge soon pushed her tongue against Tails' lips, and he let it in, the two soon making out more and moaning before the need for air became a lot more important. The two pulled away, panting.

"I'll... I'll sort the dishes out," Tails said.

Rouge smiled. "Where's your bedroom again?"

"Second door on the left," Tails chuckled.

The white bat nodded, kissing his cheek and taking her wine glass with her. "See you up there soon, handsome..."

Tails nodded back, watching her butt as it swayed while Rouge walked away, heading up the stairs. Tails quickly drank down his own wine, coughing a bit and regretting how quickly it went down before turning to the sink. He cleaned up what he could, and when he was done, he dried his hands, soon getting a text.

"Get your cute little ass up here now..." it said.

Tails smiled. "Yes, ma'am..."

He grabbed the wine bottle on the way, heading up the stairs. He got to the top of them when he noticed the purse that Rouge had was on the floor, leading to his bedroom. Tails raised a curious eyebrow and kept following it, seeing Rouge's shoes, dress, and other items of clothing before seeing Rouge's panties hung up on the door handle. He was about to knock when Rouge's voice cut him off.

"Just come in here... and whatever you're wearing... take it off..."

* * *

**Warning! The following is a lemon! You know the rules, only people of the appropriate age can read! If not, skip to the bottom. Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

Tails slowly walked in, seeing the lights were dimmed a bit, and he noticed that the evening was setting in outside as well. His eyes widened further as he saw Rouge on the bed, naked and bare before him, laying back and cupping her own breasts. A smile found its way onto her face as she looked at Tails.

"Well, I appreciate you bringing some booze," she joked, "but... you're still not naked..."

Tails stammered. "Y-Y-You're... so sexy..."

Rouge winked. "You've seen my naked body so many times on the phone. And yet... you still find me sexy?"

"Not just that..." Tails said. "I... I meant it earlier. I think that you're beautiful... so beautiful..."

Rouge blushed. "I appreciate that you mean that..." She then giggled. "Still... you're not naked..."

"It won't take me long," Tails said, stepping out of his shoes and kicking them away.

"Hold on..." Rouge said. She slid off the bed, onto her knees. "Let me help..."

She grabbed the belt that held up his bottoms, sliding it out of its loops before unbuttoning his trousers. She unzipped them as well, looking up as Tails began taking off the top half of his clothes. As she watched him, she rubbed her hands against his thighs, leaning over to nuzzle his crotch, feeling it get hard.

"Ooh... that feels like a big one..." She smiled. "In fact... I already know that it is... can I see it for real?"

"I'm not going to stop you..." Tails said, his top half now exposed.

Rouge giggled, pulling the trousers down and seeing his hard cock straining against his boxers. She leaned against it, reaching her hands up to pull down the top of the underwear, smiling as she saw the head of Tails' cock peeking out of it. She leaned up and gave it a kiss, smiling.

"Mmm... hello..." She licked the tip a few times, putting her lips around the head of it before pulling the rest of Tails' boxers down, throwing them aside and pulling away. "Fuck... it's so big..."

Tails moaned, smiling. "Think you can handle it?"

Rouge purred, licking Tails' thigh a bit. "Oh... I know it, baby..."

She leaned forward, sucking the head of the yellow fox's prick. She kept her hands on his thighs as she moved her mouth back and forth on his cock, moaning as she sucked him in and out. She took time to get used to his scent and his taste as well, her tongue licking around his penis in circles as she blew him.

"Fucking hell..." Tails moaned. "More... take more of my cock..."

Rouge smirked, instead lifting Tails' dick up and leaning in to suck his balls. She purred as Tails kept her head there with one hand, his other wrapped around his cock and stroking it as she sucked on his nuts. She played with her tits as she sucked them, moaning and looking up at him, her eyes shining brightly in the dim light.

"You're... so beautiful..." Tails said.

"Mmm... I love being called that..."

"But... you're also sexy... and I really... really want to get rough with you..."

Rouge smirked. "Oh, yeah? You want to fuck my nice and hard?"

"Yeah... I do..."

"Tell me," Rouge said, looking up at him. "Or fucking show me..."

Tails growled, pushing her head back before holding it in place, thrusting into her mouth and groaning. Rouge kept her mouth and throat open as Tails' stick pushed in and out, and she smiled around his cock, shocked and turned on at him taking control, and only getting more turned on as he spoke.

"Do you know how long I've waited to have sex with you?" Tails asked. "I've wanted to fuck you so hard for so long... to fuck your face, your gorgeous tits, your tight pussy... that hot ass..." He pulled away from her mouth. "You want that?"

"Yes!" Rouge gasped. "God, I want your cock in all my holes! My butt, down my throat, and in my tight fucking cunt! Keep going!"

Tails grinned, fucking her face again and playing with her ears as he kept her head still. He thrust more and more into her throat as she grabbed at his thighs, pawing at them in pleasure as the yellow fox continued to show his dominance. Her eyes rolled back as she gagged a bit, but Tails pulled out before anything bad happened.

"Don't worry..." Tails said. "I'd never hurt you that badly..."

Rouge purred up at him. "Hehe... I didn't mind it... I like that you're not as shy as you seem when it comes to sex..."

"Well... I guess that there's just a different side of me that comes out when I'm with a woman as beautiful as you," Tails smiled.

Rouge giggled some more, standing up to kiss Tails. The two moaned into their kiss, with Rouge trapping Tails' cock between her thighs and rubbing back and forth while the yellow fox's hands reached for her breasts, palming them and smiling. Rouge moaned, and giggled a bit as Tails squeezed them more.

"Ooh, you like those big tits?" she purred.

"I... really do..." Tails smiled.

"Hehe... play with them..."

Tails nodded eagerly and then leaned down, kissing Rouge's neck as his hands palmed her tits. He rubbed them around in his hands, playfully squishing them both together, much to Rouge's delight as her moans indicated that Tails was doing a good job, much as he had been with everything else so far.

"Ooh... that feels good..." Rouge moaned.

Tails licked her neck again. "Are your nipples sensitive, Rouge?"

"Y-Yes... I like it when a pair of strong hands plays with them..."

Tails grinned, pushing Rouge back until she hit the bed. He hovered over her and kissed her deeply, their tongues mingling together before both broke away from the kiss. The yellow fox leaned down to kiss between Rouge's tits, purring as he licked between them before quickly attaching himself to her left breast.

"Mmm... yes..." Rouge's eyes rolled back as Tails began suckling at her. "More..."

Tails took in more of her tit as her chest and body rose up, offering more of herself to him. Tails hungrily kept sucking more of the white bat's breast, his free hand moving up to pinch her right nipple. Rouge moaned more, feeling her pussy getting wetter as Tails' cock brushed against her hole. Tails himself thrust back and forth a bit, his attack on her tits shifting as he changed nipples, now sucking on her right one will pinching her left.

"Ooh, yes!" Rouge moaned. "Keep pinching them! Please! Pleeease! Fuck!" Rouge rose up, shuddering from her orgasm, some juices leaking from her pussy. "Oh, god!"

Tails grinned. "You can cum from having your tits played with?"

"I... guess so..." Rouge winked. "Keep going..."

"I've got a better idea..."

The yellow fox winked up at Rouge before going back over her breasts, kissing them before descending down. He kissed his way down her stomach, soon coming face to face with her wet pussy. He leaned in and licked away any juices from her orgasm, his tongue getting close to the lips of her dripping centre.

"Please... please eat me out..." Rouge moaned. "Pretty please..."

Tails growled, not wasting time and leaning right in. Rouge spread her legs as Tails hungrily lapped at her cunt, moaning as his nose rested against her clit. He took in her scent as his hands reached up to her breasts, pinching her nipples and twisting them roughly. Rouge's thighs closed up around her lover's head.

"Fuck yes! Eat my cunt! Eat me! Fuck!" She shuddered, releasing a flood of her juices into Tails' mouth as she shuddered. "Fuck... damn..."

Tails grinned, twisting her nipples again as he pulled away. "Hmm... wonder if I can make you cum without playing with your boobs?"

"Hell... I'd like to see you try..." Rouge panted. "Something tells me that you'd succeed..."

The yellow fox smiled, leaning back in to lap at her pussy lips. He licked around inside them as he brought his hands down, one rubbing her clit while the other slipped a couple of fingers inside of her pussy. He turned them sideways, purring as he licked her before pinching her clit too. Rouge arched up, shuddering as she came again, her juices landing around Tails' mouth and her thighs.

Tails leaned in to lick up any loose juice from her legs. "Ooh... fuck, you taste good... and I want more..."

"Yes... make me cum again... then give me that fucking cock... please..."

"I will..." Tails smirked. "Just be patient..."

He then leaned up to suck on her clit. He reached one hand up to rest on her stomach, pushing her down a bit while his other hand curled up three fingers, pushing them inside of the white bat's cunt. He ground his fingers around inside her, thrusting them back and forth and soon hearing squelching noises. As he felt her juices, he grinned, using a finger from the hand that was in her pussy to prod inside of her ass-hole too, causing Rouge's eyes to widen as she came.

"FUUUUCK!" She sprayed at the anal intrusion, with Tails drinking what he could, but letting her juices fly mostly. She soon came down from her high, purring. "Oh, my... didn't expect that..."

Tails smiled. "Have you had anything up your ass before?"

Rouge nodded. "I have... but your cock is really big... I might have to get nice and lubed up before you can fuck my ass..." She sat up, leaning down to kiss Tails. "As for my cunt... it's all yours..."

Tails smirked, sitting up with Rouge. He pulled her on top of him so that they were both sat up, and he gripped his cock to point it at the entrance of her glistening pussy. He rubbed it between her lips, tapping it on her clit a few times too before sliding it all the way in to the hilt, grunting in pleasure.

"Fuck, you're tight..." Tails said.

"You feel so big inside me..." Rouge moaned. "Better get moving..."

Tails panted, starting to thrust back and forth slowly. As he did, he leaned over, sucking on the bat's nipples. The two shared moans as they ground against each other, the yellow fox's cock sliding deep inside Rouge's wet pussy. Tails nibbled on Rouge's nipples more, and he soon felt her gushing around his cock.

"Fuck... good boy..." Rouge moaned. "So deep... fucking my cunt nice and hard..."

Tails licked between her tits up to her neck, holding her in place as he started to pound hard up into her. Rouge's eyes rolled back at the sudden change of pace, and she kissed Tails hard as they stayed like this. Their tongues mingled as Tails fucked Rouge deep, soon pulling her off to let her squirt over his cock.

"Fuck!" Rouge moaned. "That was fucking hot! Shit!"

Tails purred, smiling and leaning back. "You're so sexy, Rouge... so beautiful..."

Rouge blushed, leaning over to kiss Tails. "And you... man... you're so good in bed... we should have done this way sooner..."

Tails reached up to grab her breasts. "Ride me..."

The white bat moaned, lifting her hips and reaching a hand down to grab Tails' cock. She lined it up and slid down on it, soon sliding her wet hole up and down on his cock. As her hips bounced down, their skin slapped together, with Tails using his own hips to thrust up into her. After a few more, Rouge came hard again, her thighs shaking.

"Oh, god!" Rouge moaned, leaning down to kiss Tails. "Mmm! Mmm..." She bounced her hips back down onto his cock.

Tails reached his hands down to keep Rouge's hips in place, spreading her legs a bit as he thrust up and down inside of her again. Rouge panted, moaning into the kiss as she kneaded her own breasts, pushing them into Tails' lips as she moaned more, soon screaming as she came again.

"Ugh... fuck..." Rouge moaned, laying back a bit as Tails slid out of her. "Damn..."

Tails sat up, putting Rouge more on her back. "Ready for more?"

The bat giggled. "Yes... and as always... don't be gentle... I'm a big girl..."

"And I'm a big boy..." Tails smirked.

He leaned into her, pushing his dick all the way in until his balls were resting against her ass cheeks. He leaned down to play with her breasts, squeezing them as he began thrusting in and out of her. With each thrust, his grip seemed to hard, and he traded one hand for his lips as he reached his other down to rub her clit, soon causing her to arch her back.

"Yes! Fuck!" Rouge cried out.

Tails pulled back, letting his penis slide out and fingering her hard. She gasped in pleasure, her juices splashing all over Tails' wrist and on the bed before he slid his cock back into her, thrusting hard and keeping a hold of her hips. Rouge bounced up to meet his thrusts, and she soon came again, her legs shaking.

"Mmm... god..." She panted heavily. "I think... my cunt... needs some rest..."

"Then how about your ass?" Tails asked.

Rouge giggled. "Not yet. I want to fuck your cock with my tits... as a way of you treating me so well..."

The yellow fox smiled, laying next to her. "No complaints from me."

"Hehe... good..."

Rouge kissed Tails' lips, tracing her kisses down to his cock. She stroked it hard, the mix of their sweat and her juices making it easy to rub him. She leaned over to suck his cock, her head bobbing up and down with ease as Tails reached over to pat her head between her ears, making her purr.

"That's a good bat... so cute..." Tails moaned.

Rouge winked up at him, moving her head down to deep-throat his cock. She closed her throat around his dick before pulling up, repeating this process over and over before pulling away, grabbing her tits and shaking them for his pleasure.

"Figured that I'd lube it up enough before letting you fuck my boobs..." Rouge winked.

"Once again... you'll get no complaints from me..." Tails moaned.

Rouge smirked, wrapping her breasts around the fox's penis, soon earning a moan from him. She moved her tits up and down around his cock, letting her soft, fleshy pillows envelop his meat. She smiled down as the head of his cock popped out, leaning down to kiss it and lick the tip, causing Tails to moan more.

"Damn... that feels so good..." Tails said, panting.

Rouge smiled. "Well, considering how good you've made me felt, it only seems right, no?"

"I guess so..." Tails smiled. "Hmm... is any of your pussy juice still on my cock?"

Rouge leaned in to lick it. "More than enough..."

"I want you to get what you can and finger your ass-hole... get it nice and open for when I fuck it..." Tails said. "And don't worry about your tits... I can handle them..."

Before Rouge could as how, Tails pulled her up from her position, laying her on her back on the bed. He straddled her stomach, pushing his cock between her boobs and thrusting hard. He used his hands to keep her breasts in place, and Rouge's eyes looked up at him in pleasure while she giggled, reaching her hands down.

"I'll finger my holes for you as you fuck my big tits... I'll make myself cum for you... I'll lube my ass up using my cunt juice... I said I'd give all my holes to you... that's what I'm doing... I'm such a naughty little fucking slut for you, Tails... I love you..."

Tails smiled. "I love you too..."

Rouge moaned, plunging three fingers into her pussy and popping a couple into her ass as Tails thrust between her breasts. His hands were pinching her nipples, keeping her tits in place as he thrust. He moaned more as he felt the tip of his cock hit Rouge's neck, and the white bat soon turned her head down to suck him, the head gliding past her lips to touch her tongue and then back out.

"Mmm... mmm..." Rouge moaned, fingering herself harder. "I'm... close..."

Tails smiled, pulling back to go down her body, sucking hard on her clit as her fingers went to work. Soon, she began cumming, her legs shaking as she sprayed all over the bed. Tails added to it by leaning down to rim her ass, with Rouge's thighs shaking around the sides of his head.

"Fuck... yes..." Rouge purred. "Mmm..."

Tails smiled, sitting up and stroking his cock, pressing it against the entrance to Rouge's ass. "Are you ready?"

Rouge nodded. "I'm lubed up enough... do it..."

The yellow fox nodded back, slowly pushing his cock into her ass. He grunted a bit at the tightness, but still pushed in slowly so as not to hurt Rouge. Even with all of the juice and other natural lubricants available, it was still a tight fit, with Tails holding Rouge's hips still as he pushed in.

"Fuck, you're big!" The bat screamed a bit. "Mmm! Easy! Easily..."

"I won't hurt you..." Tails said, sliding in deeper. "I promise... I love you..."

Rouge leaned up to kiss him. "I love you too... now... go on... fuck my ass..."

Tails nodded, keeping himself still as he began thrusting in and out slowly. Rouge moaned at it, nodding for Tails to speed up a bit, which he did. Soon, he was sliding deeper into her, leaning down over to kiss her and lick her neck as he pummelled himself into her bum.

"Oh, yes... harder..." Rouge moaned. "Give it to me... harder..."

Tails bit her neck slightly, grunting as he began fucking her ass harder now. He reached down to hook her legs up, sliding his hands to her ankles and keeping her legs lifted and spread as he fucked his cock deep into her ass. Rouge bucked her hips up, moaning as Tails slammed into her from this position.

"Yes!" Rouge moaned. "Oh, god, it's feeling good! So good! I'm cumming!"

Tails gripped her ankles harder, slamming deeper and harder into her ass before pulling out, letting her orgasm come. Her cunt shot its juices in a small stream over Tails' chest and onto the bed, and the white bat soon laid her head back as she came again from it, moaning heavily.

"Oh, god!" She panted, sitting up to kiss Tails. "Mmm... I think that's opened my ass-hole up enough..."

"You want more?" Tails grinned.

"You're damn right I do..."

Rouge leaned over to kiss Tails' torso, licking her juices off of him before pushing him onto his back. She turned around, opening her ass and letting her gorgeous cheeks clasp around his cock, sliding it up and down before arching up, reaching to grab his penis, and slide it into her ass. She slowly moved down on it, moaning the whole way.

"Mmm... yes... such a big, nice fucking cock in my ass-hole... my slutty ass..." Rouge moaned.

Tails grunted, lifting a hand and slapping her hip lightly. "You're my slut... I love you..."

"All yours... I love you so..."

Tails kept his hand on her hip, moving it to her ass while he sat up behind her, using his other hand to reach around and rub her clit while at the same time pulling her closer to him. She turned her head to capture his lips in another hot kiss, and he growled into it as he thrust in and out of her ass, pounding up and down and spanking her.

"Oh!" Rouge yelped in pleasure. "Again!"

Tails spanked her more. "You like that?"

"I love it when you're rough with me!" Rouge moaned. "Again! Harder! Turn my ass red with your hands! Make my hole gape with your fat cock! Please! AGHHH!"

Rouge rose up, cumming again. She lifted her legs, rubbing her pussy as more juices fell out, and her ass was suddenly dislodged from the yellow fox's cock. But he smirked, taking the incentive and pounding back up into her while reaching to finger her cunt.

"That cunt... is mine... isn't it?" he asked.

Rouge nodded. "Yes!"

"Your ass..."

"Yours!"

"Your big, beautiful tits..."

"All yours!"

"Your gorgeous face... your body... soul... and heart... all mine..."

"All yours! Fuck!"

Rouge rose up again, cumming once more and shuddering, overwhelmed by the pleasure. She fell backwards onto Tails, leaning to kiss him before turning her body around in his grip, their groins rubbing together as they kissed like this, Tails' hand reaching to grab her breasts.

"So beautiful... and all mine..." he said.

"Yes... all for you..." Rouge moaned.

"Sit up on my cock..." Tails grunted.

The white bat nodded, sitting herself up and gripping Tails' dick. She stroked it a few times before aiming it at her winking ass-hole, sitting it down on his dick slowly. She moaned as she sunk down, not stopping until she reached the bottom, his nuts resting against her pussy.

Tails reached up to grab her thighs, beginning to thrust up hard into her ass. She moaned at this, reaching to grab her tits and pinch her nipples, looking down at Tails and smirking as she got an idea. She grabbed one of her tits, panting, and brought it to her mouth, sucking the nipple.

"Mmm... I taste so good..." she moaned.

Tails smirked, thrusting harder. "I'll fucking bet you do..." He squeezed her thighs. "In fact... I know it..."

"Well, when you give as good as you have been so far... it'd be rude not to show you just how good you are at fucking me..." Rouge moaned. "And you... are so fucking good at it..."

Tails smiled up at her, holding her in place and gripping her ass as he kept thrusting up into her. Her breasts bounced up into her face as he fucked her, and the sight only made him fuck her harder. Rouge, in turn, bounced her breasts in her own hands, purring before releasing them as she sat up to orgasm again, fingering her pussy to coax more juices out.

"Fuuuuck... yes..." Rouge moaned, sitting back. "So... good..."

Tails smiled, sitting up with her and leaning over to kiss her. The two moaned as the yellow fox moved around, turning her onto her side and getting behind her, lifting her legs. He kept it up and pushed his cock against her ass-hole, sliding in again and kissing her while his hand moved to rub her pussy.

"Mmm... so deep..." Rouge said between kisses. "I like this position... so loving... yet so rough too..."

"God, I love watching your tits bounce..." Tails replied, thrusting again. "So... fucking perfect..."

Rouge turned to stare into Tails' eyes. "Like you..."

Tails purred, licking her neck and slamming deep and hard into her ass. He leaned down to nibble the side of her left breast as he fucked her, the bounces making it so he was like a dog attached to a toy, but Rouge giggled and moaned at it nonetheless.

She reached down to rub her clit as Tails fucked himself into her, arching her back a bit. Tails took this chance to nip at her neck, kissing along it again and biting it gently before reaching a hand down to finger her hard, soon causing squelching noises as Rouge started to cum again, squirting on the bed once more.

"Fuck!" Rouge sat up more, spreading her pussy as she sprayed. "Fuck! Mmm... god!"

Tails sat up beside her, kissing her neck and rubbing her stomach to help her come down from the orgasm. "On all fours... I'm so close... I want you on all fours..."

Rouge nodded, getting up and moving so that she was on her hands and knees. Tails got behind her, sliding into her ass-hole with ease. He gripped at her ass, squeezing the flesh of her butt cheeks hard as he began thrusting into her, spanking her too.

Rouge, meanwhile reached under to play with her pussy, moaning as she was soon cumming. She shuddered, gripping the bed a bit before kneeling up as Tails kept fucking her ass, turning to him to kiss him as their skin slapped together loudly.

Tails kept one hand on her ass, moving the other to her pussy to finger it as he bit at her neck. "All mine..." he said.

"Yours... all yours..." Rouge replied. "Mark me when you make me cum again... take that cock out of my ass and cum all over my face... make me your little slut..."

Tails fingered her cunt harder, soon causing the white bat to scream in pleasure and fall forwards as she squirted heavily. Her thighs shook, and Tails kept fucking her ass roughly, reaching his hands under to squeeze her tits hard as he simple focused himself on fucking her, chasing his own pleasure. It didn't take long to feel his balls tighten.

"I'm so... close!" he grunted, pulling out.

Rouge turned around, and was met with Tails cock being shoved into her mouth. She moaned at the suddenness of it, but happily sucked Tails' cock, loving the mix of his taste and scent with her juices as well. She kept her hands on his hips, looking up at him and purring around his cock, winking.

The image was more than Tails could take, and he shot a few ropes of cum down her mouth before pulling out. He stroked hard, aiming at her face and firing several ropes of his creamy seed onto her, landing around her muzzle and cheeks, and one shot even made it to her forehead too, the rest dripping down onto Rouge's tits and tongue.

"Mmm..." Rouge smirked, cleaning herself of the cum using her tongue and hands. "That was fucking hot..."

Tails panted. "Indeed it was..." He blushed. "I'm... sorry if I was too rough... I did tell you that I'm different in bed..."

"I know..." Rouge nodded. "I like that you were still a gentleman, though. That's why I love you. Well, that and your amazing performance tonight," she winked.

Tails winked back. "I look forward to many, many more."

Rouge purred, soon all cleaned up before looking down at the sheets. "I made quite a mess..."

Tails smiled. "We'll be fine... we can clean it in the morning... too tired at the moment..."

Rouge smiled back, snuggling against Tails. "Too tired to tell me that you love me?"

"I'm never too tired for that..." The yellow fox looked down at her. "I love you, Rouge."

"I love you too, Tails..." Rouge said, smiling. She leaned up, and the two kissed briefly before yawning. "Ooh... bed time..."

Tails grinned a bit, slipping his penis back inside her pussy as they curled up. "Night..."

"Night..." Rouge smiled.

* * *

**This took me a bit longer than I thought, but it's done! Now, I do have other one-shots, but I actually want to do the next Cyber Riders 2 chapter before getting to those. I promise, new Foxhunt and Love And War will come soon. Just be patient. I hope you enjoyed this one, as it was fun to write, and I'll see you in whatever's next. Take care, and stay tuned.**


End file.
